


Make Me

by alohdark



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you just shut up for five seconds?” He growled. <br/>Murdock turned his face up and licked his lips before softly demanding. “Make me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

> For FrattWeek Day 7!

Frank didn’t know what was worse. The pain from the shotgun blast that pebbled buckshot into his left leg or the fact that Murdock had yet to shut up. He hadn’t stopped talking since he opened the roof access door to his apartment building. First it had been complaining about him coming to Murdock’s apartment building without warning. Then it had been complaining about Frank bleeding all over Murdock’s civilian clothes. 

It wasn’t adrenaline babel. The kind that usually flowed out for Murdock from the first few minutes after Daredevil narrowly escaped some sort of crisis and managed to save the day by the skin of his teeth. And it wasn’t his lawyer or his ‘I want to save you from yourself’ babel he sometimes fell into when The Punisher was around. No this babel was completely different as Murdock finished bandaging the wounds on Frank’s calves and ankle. Frank felt it was oddly familiar. Sort of Domestic. 

Frank knew Murdock had sensed his heartbeat skip and gruffly covered it up. “Would you just shut up for five seconds?” He growled. “I’d’ve rathered bleed to death than listen to you ramble.” 

Frank expected an argument to start. Hoped for it. Expected Murdock to cut back with some witty comment or anything except what him getting very still, his hands light as they rested on Frank’s hips. Murdock turned his face up and licked his lips before softly demanding. “Make me.” 

Frank felt his heartbeat skip again and he fought his instinct for barely a second. Instinct was all he lived by and he trusted it completely. But this one was too dangerous. His traitorous body didn’t let his brain abort the motion, though, and before he knew it he’d pulled Murdock off his knees and into his lap.

Their lips collided with all the fierceness of denied need and Frank’s annoyance. Murdock tasted like fresh strawberries and honeydew melons. His lips soft and amenable beneath his but not submissive in their movements. He allowed Frank to direct the kiss but not dominate it. 

Frank loved every second of it. Murdock kissed with all the fluidity of motion that he fought with. He deflected every one of Frank’s attempts to take full control. He countered with movements of fingers and tongue that, instead of bringing pain as they would in a fight, brought out moans and gasps Frank tried to hide. He was drowning in the kiss and arousal long denied. 

When they finally broke with panting breathes Frank found Murdock straddling his lap without putting any weight on his lap at all, avoiding the injuries he had just tended. It was frustrating to think Frank had been so lost in the kiss while Murdock had had enough sense of awareness to not settle any weight on the flesh wounds. He glared at Murdock despite the arousal thrumming through him that he was sure was clear to Murdock as daylight was to Frank. 

“Don’t you ever-” Frank started but he couldn’t think of how he was going to finish his sentence. ‘Stop thinking of others and just focus on yourself.’ Or ‘Just relax.’ Or ‘Give up control.’ And a thousand other thoughts just like it flashed all at once through his mind but he couldn’t put any of them into words.

Murdock leaned forward and gently bit at Frank’s ear before whispering. “Make me.”


End file.
